Putting You Back Together
by afraidofthunder
Summary: When Hiccup meet new student Jack, will someone finally give him the friendship he needs, or something more? Warning! Mentions of self harm/suicidal thoughts! modern au, yaoi paring, frostcup/hijack, rated M for language ONLY
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!**_

**Putting You Back Together**

I pulled out the silver blade and pressed it into my flesh, dragging it across my wrist. Crimson flowed out of the cut, staining everything in its path. I stared at the blood as it dripped down my forearm, thinking back to what had led to tonight's session of self harm; Pitch Black. He had thrown me up against the lockers and told me how worthless I was.

"He's right you know.. You're a worthless nobody. No one would miss you if you died, your mother is dead already, your dad doesn't give two shits about you.. Hell, even your cat died. You are absolutely nothing Hiccup." I whispered to myself while adding more cuts and slices to my battered wrists.

After cleaning up the scarlet mess, I curled into a ball on my bed and slept, nightmares haunting me.

I awoke to the alarm on my phone going off. After forcing myself up, I walked over to my wardrobe and grabbed a plaid button up, jeans, and my worn out black converse. After dressing I went to the bathroom to check the severity of my self inflicted wounds.. It was bad. The cuts were noticeably deeper than the rest. I suppose I went a bit overboard yesterday. I bandaged my wrists and trotted downstairs.

I looked around, checking for signs of my father returning. There were none, he had gone AWOL last year and never called, leaving me to raise myself.

"Fuck.." I groaned, realizing that I had just missed the bus, forcing me to walk to my own personal hell.. Also known as Berk High School. I grabbed my backpack and ran out the door towards the school.

Once I reached the school I put in my headphones, drowning out the voices of everyone around me. Music was my constant companion, and only friend. I listened to the voices of my favorite singers and musicians as I walked to my first period class; math.

I sat down in the very back of the classroom, no one sat near me so I was surrounded by a ring of empty desks. I pulled out my headphones and grabbed a pencil out of my backpack.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to introduce you to our newest student, Mr. Jackson Overland Frost!" Professor North boomed in a thick Russian accent.

A/N: Ohhh... cliffhanger:P I promise to upload another chapter soon!


	2. Chapter 2

I looked up from the notebook I was doodling on to see the most perfect boy I'd ever seen. He was tall and thin, with wonderfully unruly snow white hair, he also had icy blue eyes that had a mischievous glint to them. I tilted my head back down to to my desk as to avoid staring at him.

"Please have a seat, Mr Frost." Professor North said, gesturing to the empty desks. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jack walk towards me and plop down in the open seat directly in front of mine. North turned around and began the lesson.

I forced myself to look at the graffiti-ed desk, to avoid staring at the back of the new kid's head. He suddenly turned around and smiled at me.

"Hey there freckles, what's up?" He greeted me.

"I have a name, you know." I replied smartly.

"Never said you didn't, but I'm gonna call you Freckles either way." The snowy haired teen replied, smirking.

Annoyed with his attitude I ignored Jack and began taking notes on what the bearded professor was saying.

"Psst…. Freeeecklesss…. Psst! Hello?" Jack attempted to get my attention.

"C'mon Freckles, talk to me! I'm soo bored!" He tried again. Seeing that whispering whilst poking me was getting him nowhere, Jack began flicking paper footballs at me. I did my best to pretend that I didn't notice the paper hitting me in the face, but when one managed to catch itself in my hair I put my head up to stick my tongue out at the handsome boy.

"Victory!" Jack whisper-cheered, a large grin plastered to his face.

The bell rang before he had time to say anything else.

"Hiccup." I said to him, walking out of the math classroom.

"What was that?" Jack questioned, a look of confusion across his pale face.

"My name. It's Hiccup." I calmly explained.

"You've gotta be kidding!" He managed to wheeze out between bouts of laughter over my unique name. "I think I'll stick to calling you Freckles, okay?" Jack said, the laughter subsiding.

"Whatever." I replied, rolling my eyes.

A/N: Whaddya think? Love it? Hate it? Review are greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:**_this typing:_ _Hiccup _**_this typing: Jack_

As I sat down in my second period class (wood shop), I noticed that Jack had followed me and sat down right next to me.

"Oh, great. I get to hang out with you here too." I said to him sarcastically.

"You know it buddy! A lady in the office told me to watch for a scrawny freckled kid, 'cause I'd have all my classes with him.. Guess thats you, Freckles!" Jack said excitedly.

"Fantastic" I said, pretending to pound my head on the desk. "I get to spend all day with Mr Snowflake-Head"

"Snowflake-Head, huh? Nice one Freckles." He laughed at my not-so-great insult.

Before I knew it, the day was over. Jack had managed to get my phone number from me and promised to shoot me a text in a little while. On the bus home I thought about the snowy haired teen's sudden appearance in town, and how much of an impression he had made in just a few hours.

*Bzzt* Bzzt*

My cell vibrated, alerting me of a text and stopping my train of thought.

_ Hey there Freckles! _

_** Hello:)**_

_ Where do you live? I need some help with math homework, and you're just the nerd to help me!_

_** Hey! I resent that! And if you hadn't been talking during class, you'd understand the homework.**_

_ If you weren't so damn cute, I wouldn't have had to talk to you. Its all your fault, so gimme your address;)_

Blushing, I typed out my address and got off of the bus.

After I reached my house and tossed my backpack into my bedroom, I pulled out my phone to see that I had a message from Jack.

_ Okay, Its a date! I'll be there at 5:00._

"A date?" I whispered to myself, checking the time to see I had 45 minutes until the 'date'.

Jacks POV

I laid on my bed, facing the ceiling and thought back to this morning when I'd first seen the freckled boy. When I had walked into Professor North's classroom and saw Hiccup, I could tell that he was something special… And now I was going over to his house! I looked over to the clock to see that I had half an hour before I was to be at Hic's house.

A/N: Sorry 'bout how long it took me to upload this.. Writer's block..


	4. Chapter 4

Hiccup's POV

At 5:01 I was starting to get nervous.. "Maybe Jack is just messing with you. It's probably all a joke. He doesn't think you're cute. He doesn't want to be your friend. Jack is fucking with you, this is all to make you feel stupid." I thought to myself.

At 5:15 I had given up. Jack wasn't coming, and I felt ashamed and rather stupid for ever thinking that he would.

At 5:30 I was pulling out my blade to mutilate my skin when I heard a knock on the door. I hid the razor in my jean pocket, rolled down my shirt sleeves, and answered the door.

"Sorry I'm late.. I brought pizza." Jack said, standing in the doorway with a pizza and an apologetic smile.

Jack's POV

I jumped out of the shower and pick my phone, checking the clock in the upper right corner, it read 5:14.

"Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck!" I shouted as I realized that I was late. I pulled on some clothes and shoved on a pair of shoes, shouting profanity as I ran.

I hopped into my car (a Ford Taurus) and started to drive to Pizza Hut to grab a pizza before heading over the Hiccup's. "I'm already late, whats a few more minutes?" I thought.

At 5:29 I pulled up to his house and got out of my car. I grabbed the pizza and ran up the porch steps and knocked on the door. Hiccup opened the door, a look of pure surprise on his adorkable face.

"Sorry I'm late.. I brought pizza." I said, trying to look and sound apologetic.

"Of course you did. Don't just stand there Snowball, come in!" Hic ushered me in and led me to the living room.

Hiccup's POV

Before we knew it, it was midnight and Jack had to leave. After saying goodbye and watching as he drove his car away, I flopped onto my bed. "Tonight was perfect." I said to no one, thinking about how much fun we had even though we were doing homework the whole time. I couldn't wait for tomorrow to come so that I could see Jack again.

I dreamt of snow white hair, mischievous eyes, and ringing laughter.

A/N: That's right! Two chapters in one day, because I love you! (Yes this means you too Lex).


	5. Chapter 5

Hiccup's POV

The next day I woke up to my phone screeching beside me, telling me to get my ass up for school. I rolled over and turned off the insanely obnoxious alarm. I rushed to get ready for school, not wanting to miss the bus three days in a row. I managed to make it onto the atrocious yellow vehicle right before it pulled away from the bus stop. I sat down in the very back and put in my headphones, cranking the volume up to full blast to tune out the idiots on my bus (of which there were plenty).

"Hey freak.. Ready for a little 'fun' before school?" Pitch Black whispered to me, leaning over the seat in front of me and ripping out my left ear bud. I whimpered in response, terrified of the damage the bully would once again inflict upon me.

"Don't try to run this time, I'll break you." He said, replacing the ear bud and turning away from me to talk to one of his asshole friends that surrounded him. I faced the window and thought of the last time he decided to hurt me.. I ended up with a bruised rib, a bloody nose, and about a hundred different bumps and bruises… Along with the unshakable paranoia that he was always watching me.

After about 15 minutes the bus pulled up to the high school and everyone jumped out of it and headed towards BHS, grouping up with their friends along the way. Pitch grabbed me by the sleeve of my sweatshirt and dragged me into the school, leading me to the boy's bathroom. Without any warning, as soon as the door shut behind us, he punched my stomach and knocked me to the floor. Pitch then kicked me in the ribs, and the in the face. Blood began pouring out of my nose, staining the floor tiles. After a final kick to my stomach, he walked towards the door, stopping to say his form of a goodbye.

"I do this as a favor to the rest of us, freaks like you shouldn't exist. Just take a hint and die already." He then exited the bathroom.

I crawled over to a wall and leaned myself against it as tears began dripping down my face, mixing with blood. Everything hurt, pain radiated from every inch of my thin and lanky body, blood still gushing from my nose. More tears fell as I took in all of the damage Pitch had caused.

"Freckles?! Are you okay?" A horrifyingly familiar voice whispered from the open bathroom door.

A/N: So.. Sorry 'bout not uploading for awhile.. forgive me?


	6. Chapter 6

Jack's POV

I walked into the bathroom about a minute after Pitch Black, a well known asshole, walked out looking psychotic and joyful. As soon as I stepped in, I noticed a sticky red liquid coating the floor. The blood lead to a crumpled body of a boy.. The boy tilted his head up and I caught a glimpse of freckles. That many freckles and those mussed up brown locks could only belong to one person.. Hic.

"Freckles?! Are you okay?" I shrieked as I realized who it was. He put up his head and gave me a sad smile.

"Oh.. Uh, hi Jack.. You wouldn't believe me if I said I fell and hit my head, would you?" He replied in a joking voice. I shook my head to say no.

"C'mon Hic, gimme your hand. I'm taking your ass to the hospital." I stated, ready to carry him out to my car.

"I'll be okay, taking me to the hospital isn't necessary. I swear!" Hic begged with a pleading smile upon his face.

"No Hic. No. We are going to the fucking hospital." I said as I lifted him up and threw him over my shoulder. He groaned in protest, but I chose to ignore it as I walked out of the school with him.

"Won't somebody notice that we're missing from class? Also, was it really necessary to carry me, I can walk." Hiccup asked as I put him down next to my car.

"First off, yes. It was necessary. You weren't gonna come on your own.. So I had to carry your skinny ass. And secondly, it's a shitty public school Hic. Not one of the teacher gives a flying fuck about the students." I explained. "Now buckle up and tell me who did this to you."

Hiccup hesitated before launching into his story

"Well… I've always been a bit weird, and never had many friends.. But it all got worse when I came out as bisexual in the seventh grade. People went out of their way to make my life a living hell. I'd get kicked in the shin in the hall, elbowed in the back of the head in class. There was one person who took it upon themselves to beat me for being a freak.. Pitch. He's always had it out for me, but four years ago, when I came out, it all got worse." He paused to wipe away a tear that had started to form.

"Pitch would punch me till I was nearly unconscious, and today was no different.. That is, until you found me." Hiccup finished his tale and threw his arms around my neck and pulled me into a hug (thank god we were at a stoplight).

"Holy Jesus! Why didn't you tell anyone sooner? He could've killed you!" I stated as he removed his arms.

"Because if he didn't kill me, I would kill me" He whispered.


End file.
